


Nightmare Before Dawn

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Deep Stone Crypt, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Exos dream of the Crypt. It changes sometimes.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: destcember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 13





	Nightmare Before Dawn

Saint-14 dreamt of the Crypt, like all Exos do. 

It’s the same as always, which is a bit of a casual thing to say about something so brutal. Nonetheless, when you’ve seen the same thing a million times over, even if it’s violent, it becomes unsurprising. Routine, even.

Nonetheless, tonight was different. Osiris was there, as always, but he was… different. Hunched over. Osiris usually accepted what was coming, but tonight, he didn’t. 

Saint paused his rampage to face him, but Osiris turned even more in on himself. 

“Osiris?” Saint faltered. This was unlike him. He should be standing proud. 

Osiris didn’t respond. Saint knew what had to happen.

The sound of Perfect Paradox haunted him, even after he woke up.


End file.
